


The Manticore Mutation

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, Manticore, Mutation, POV Second Person, Sex, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon's girlfriend has transformed into a creature of myth, permanently. Although she's not the same person physically, he's determined to bring the girl he fell in love with's mind back out.





	The Manticore Mutation

>One year ago, you met the absolute perfect girl, Corrigan  
>Two months ago, she finished moving in with you completely  
>Three weeks ago, Corrigan told you she'd soon be heading back to her hometown for a little while to spend some time with her family  
>Four days ago, there was a biological terrorist attack that encompassed her neighborhood and placed the whole town into quarantine  
>Five hours ago, news was sent out that it was (mostly) safe for civilians to enter the quarantine zone and see their loved ones  
>Right now, you're getting your chance to see your Cori  
>You had raced over to her town the moment you saw the attack on the news  
>You spent the whole time since then waiting on the edge of the QZ for the very second the gates opened up, and once they do you're right there at the front of the line  
>You go through a couple checkpoints and need to be thoroughly searched twice before you're taken to the "holding rooms" inside an exposition hall used for fairs and other events  
>More than anything, you're warned numerous times about what you are about to see  
>And you're encouraged to come to peace with the fact that the Corrigan you knew is gone  
>The specifics of the aftermath are kept under wraps  
>The effects of the attack supposedly did not manifest until after the quarantine was declared  
>You're expecting to see your girl injured, disfigured, or possibly in a vegetative state rolling by on some hospital gurney  
>You didn't expect to be led to a cage with a mutated beast inside  
>A body like an anthropomorphic lioness, but scales showing on her underbelly and places where patches of fur are thinner  
>A muzzle with dagger-like fangs and the nubs of horns growing from her skull  
>A vicious, pitch black tail that looks like a snake, but with a pointed barb at the end  
>And wearing the shredded remains of Corrigan's clothes  
>Your eyes go wide and you balk at the sight of her  
>Sensing your weakness, she launches at the bars of the cage with a snarl and swipes at you  
>Thick chains clasped around her throat and wrists keep her restrained  
>Her feral, onyx eyes see you as nothing more than prey  
>"She's gone," one of the doctors accompanying you says. "All the others are the same way now."  
>There's nothing you can do but stare in sorrow at the creature that was once your girlfriend  
>You're allowed to stay for several hours until a bell sounds  
>The guards need to escort you out for total lockdown of the exposition hall  
>Corrigan is no less hostile toward you on your way out

>You return to see Corrigan every day for the next week, staying from the moment the holding rooms are available to the bell at the end of the day  
>There's no change in her behavior  
>She prowls what little room in her cage she has  
>She's beast-like in her demeanor but still relatively human in the way she moves and crouches  
>Just when you convince yourself she might truly be gone, hope comes from a trio of scientists  
>Three who are very clearly operating outside of their routine practices  
>They don't even give you their full names, so you give them ironic nicknames  
>Specks, because he's the only one not wearing glasses  
>Pocket, because his lab coat has them all ripped off  
>And Bald, because he's the only one without typical egghead alopecia  
>"There just might be a way to bring her back, at least her mind," Specks says  
>He seems to be the de facto leader of the team  
>Specks wheels in a cart with an array of beakers in different shades, each one tightly sealed  
>"However, this will require some experimental treatment; daily dosages given orally in a specific order. We can't use typical syringes because most of her body is covered with a nearly impenetrable layer of plates"  
>There are a few metal jaw props meant to keep her mouth open  
>"We're still analyzing the biology of the subjects," Pocket says. "We've decided upon calling this the 'manticore mutation' due to the incongruous metamorphosis every patient has displayed."  
>"This treatment is not without obvious risk," Bald jumps in. "Several participants have already been killed trying to administer the treatment, and the subjects have been euthanized as a result."  
>If there's any chance you have to bring Corrigan back, you need to take it  
>The scientists look like bobbleheads as they nod together  
>The chains binding the creature retract, and when she's pulled against the wall she's shocked and sedated  
>Her jaw hangs limp; she's out cold  
>Your stomach knots as you think how similar to death she looks in that pose  
>Another guard cautiously approaches Corrigan and slowly empties one of the beakers down her throat  
>Specks steps up to speak once again  
>"This is a preliminary dosage to prepare the subject for subsequent phases. She must be as lucid as possible and receptive to familiar stimuli in order to trigger the intended reaction, so we can't use general anesthesia on her from here on out.  
>"Because of this aforementioned stimuli," Pocket adds, "it NEEDS to be administered by someone the patient knows."  
>It doesn't click with you yet why that's necessary, but you nod politely anyway  
>"Unfortunately, we have not been able to get in contact with her immediate family," Bald says on his turn, "so YOU and you alone will have to administrate the treatment."  
>You feel like someone just told you to tandem skydive with a shark  
>You look to the motionless beast, the "manticore", in the cage  
>The only one she has left in this world now is you

>You enter the room with your escorts the following day  
>Corrigan roars at them first, then at you  
>Maybe you're just being optimistic, but she doesn't seem as vicious toward you as she is to the others  
>You sit and wait, letting the manticore tire herself out  
>Once her movements slow down, the chains around Corrigan retract and pin her again  
>Her fury builds up at the sudden constraint, but her already fatigued state makes the rage much shorter  
>You're given a padded jacket and the next beaker  
>The cage is opened ominously  
>Despite being restrained she still manages to unnerve you  
>Cori, you say to her  
>Cori  
>As instructed, you keep calling her by name, quietly but firmly  
>There's no response from her besides snarling  
>As soon as her mouth begins snapping you jam the muzzle-like gag into her jaw  
>The device buckles under the sheer force of her bite, but it gives you just enough time to give her the medicine before it shatters  
>She flings the broken pieces aside and resumes fighting against her captivity  
>You ease backward as the chains are given some slack  
>Saying her name like a mantra with each step  
>Cori  
>Cori  
>You repeat it every few seconds for the next hour  
>Then two hours...  
>Three...  
>The bell rings  
>It's time to leave again, and you're escorted away  
>Watched by the now silent manticore

>The process continues for the next few days  
>Calm her down  
>Force the medicine into her  
>Repeat her name over and over  
>It feels as though the routine becomes easier and less tense every time  
>You're even instructed to forgo the padded jacket, as she "would be better off seeing you act naturally"  
>It could all just be a placebo to think you're making progress, but it's that conviction that keeps bringing you back  
>The guards and scientists receive no warm welcome from Corrigan, but when you appear before her you notice something  
>Her brow furrows in an expressive way you've never seen in any wild beast  
>You repeat her name, this time as more of a question than a statement  
>Cori?  
>She opens her jaw invitingly for you to apply the jaw prop  
>She swallows the medicine willingly  
>She doesn't so much as snap at you after you remove the device  
>Cori?  
>The manticore makes a guttural moan unlike any you've heard so far  
>Cori?  
>"A...Ah-nn...."  
>It's so quiet in the room you can hear a pin drop  
>Or at least the frantic scribbling of pen on paper  
>You call out to her again  
>Cori!  
>"Ahn...Ahnnnghh."  
>Have you actually made a breakthrough?  
>You take a step forward confidently  
>Then you hear the merciless ring of the bell  
>Hands grab your shoulders as you're pulled back out of the cage  
>"I'm sorry, sir, but it's time for lockdown."  
>You cry out for your girlfriend  
>She roars in anger as you're dragged off  
>Both of you are flailing your arms at each other

>You're livid with the scientists the following day, but you know to bite your tongue  
>It feels as though some of the improvement you made yesterday was undone by the damned bell  
>The caged manticore snarls and bats at all of you when you enter  
>But when you call for Corrigan she snaps into a hypnotic trance  
>Cori?  
>"Ahhnn...Annahhhnn."  
>Cori, please...  
>"Annn...onnn...."  
>You give her the medicine much sooner than ever, before she can tire herself out and whilst ignoring the warnings of the scientists  
>The manticore doesn't struggle at all  
>The entire beaker is drained before you realize you hadn't even used the gag  
>Cori?  
>"Annn...Annon...."  
>There it is  
>Though black and alien, there's humanity in her eyes  
>"Anon...."  
>Her voice changed  
>No longer soft and dainty, but gravely and...tender?  
>It has an exotic sort of allure, you can't deny  
>You throw yourself onto her in a tight embrace  
>The chains snap back for a moment as the handlers fear for your safety  
>But when there's no apparent danger the restraints become lax  
>Her hug is even tighter than yours  
>You can feel her massive paws and sharp nails digging into your back, but there's no pain  
>"Anon...wha...happen...?"  
>You don't know what to tell her, how you could explain her situation  
>All you can do is ask for her forgiveness  
>And a little more patience  
>Corrigan makes a throaty hum that feels like she's purring  
>It's difficult to imagine your arms wrapped around a human rather than a dangerous mythological animal  
>You get angry with yourself for thinking like that  
>Corrigan was always in there, and now she's regaining control  
>This is her, and you know it  
>When you're eventually taken out of the cage, the manticore looks back at you dismally

>There's a bit of a hitch today  
>The "experimental treatment" has been recalled until the formula can be better evaluated and refined  
>No more of the medicine is being produced, and all research personnel are prohibited from continuing their studies  
>The scientists are trying (unsuccessfully) to find a way they can share their current data without putting their jobs at risk  
>They're hesitant to let you continue seeing Corrigan without a means to advance the recovery  
>But even the most unethical of researchers can find sympathy within them  
>"Just be careful," Specks says  
>The cage has since been outfitted with a small cot, and the food is given on a tray instead of just thrown onto the floor  
>Corrigan doesn't growl a single time as you approach  
>"Anon...what happened to me?"  
>She whines as you hold her in your arms once more  
>The sound of her voice fills you with happiness  
>You're almost guilty to feel so thankful given her confusion and horror  
>You explain to her as much as you know of the whole ordeal  
>"I'm a monster...."  
>She begins to cry  
>You dig yourself into her coat of soft, tan fur, hoping to calm her down  
>Amidst the smell of the metal cage is a scent that's both foreign and pleasant  
>The fragrance of the untamed wilderness in her lioness body  
>The presence of a hunter on her scales, which no amount of fear can mask  
>Corrigan picks up on the sensory pleasure she's giving you and presses herself against your nose  
>It's as if she's trying to remind you of the girl trapped inside the terrifying predator  
>But you rub the back of her ears and stroke the base of her tail, giving her pleasure through her new bestial additions  
>Who she is hasn't changed; she's only grown in other ways  
>"Anon, but I'm a...."  
>She can't say it again  
>And you won't let her say it again  
>You plant a kiss on the side of her muzzle  
>Your audience clears their throats in unrest, but you're unconcerned with their judgment  
>It's their loss for not sharing this moment, too  
>"Are they going to let me go?" Corrigan whispers  
>You tell her yes  
>They have to

>It's going to be a stressful day  
>Specks took one for the team and shared his findings with the medical officers in charge  
>He's absent today  
>A couple of suits show up instead, making even the other scientists look wary  
>"They're going to have us do an examination of the girl," Pocket says. "It's to determine if we can start letting the reformed patients go free soon."  
>You're not allowed close to Corrigan  
>You have to watch as the suits loom over the scientists, who poke and prod and draw samples from the manticore  
>Because of her thick skin she's visibly pained from the duress of the medical equipment needed, but you beg her to stay calm  
>The suits look like the type who'd want the examination to go sour, just so they can throw around threats or issue executions  
>Corrigan doesn't give them that satisfaction  
>She follows instructions to the letter, never retaliating or even showing anger  
>Once finished, the scientist deliberate about the results with the suits just out of earshot  
>In the meantime, you're permitted to be with Corrigan again  
>You tell her she did a great job  
>"Thank you, Anon. Thank you...for everything."  
>The two of you bask in the closeness of each other's company for hours  
>She holds you in her arms as you do the same for her  
>The manticore is every bit as much Corrigan as the human was  
>Maybe even more so, as her affection toward you is stronger than ever  
>She even feels like a stronger being, as though you could hug her as forcefully as possible and it wouldn't even bother her  
>You're admittedly a little worried the bestial side is taking over when she begins to instinctively groom you with her large tongue  
>Luckily none of the suits or scientists take it as a sign of humanity regression  
>When it's time to leave, there's a faint smile on Pocket and Bald's faces

>You couldn't sleep last night  
>You're worrying too much about your girlfriend's future  
>When the guards escort you through the exhibition hall, you aren't going to the room she's kept in  
>Anxiety takes hold of you  
>You're marched to a deeper wing of the compound, expecting to see a dead or dying creature just around the corner  
>You're led into the town's hospital, which is packed more than it probably has ever been with more doctors than patients  
>Nurses are milling about in front of you, blocking your sight  
>When you push your way through, you can finally breathe again  
>Corrigan is sitting on an examining table, upright, wearing a patient's gown  
>It never really occurred to you just how shapely she is until now  
>She was pretty gifted in certain areas before, but the added muscle and litheness of a large cat really accentuates her physique  
>When the doctor steps away from his checkup you launch into Corrigan's arms  
>You can almost hear the "awws" from the nurses in the room  
>"She's in perfect condition," the doctor says. "Eh, relatively speaking. Unfortunately, as you've probably guessed, the condition is irreversible. Very few of the patients have even pulled through as well as her."  
>Corrigan's ears fold back  
>She must feel a bit guilty being one of the lucky ones  
>The doctor leads you both to a quiet office  
>He leaves you alone as he goes to fetch some of the suits you saw before  
>It takes Corrigan a moment to get used to chairs again with her dark tail swishing around like it has a mind of its own  
>"Anon, I want to thank you again for always being there for me," she says  
>Such a large creature sitting so delicately with her paws in her lap is something you'd never believe you'd see for yourself  
>You also wouldn't believe how attractive she is like this  
>"When I first saw you again, I was terrified. I wanted to scream out to you, to warn you. The...other side of me just wanted to lash out at everyone. I would have killed you if I could."  
>There's fear in her eyes as though she's already done the deed  
>You take one of her paws in your hands, massaging the spaces between her claws  
>"They're going to send me to some kind of 'haven' with the others for protection. I overheard them."  
>She's always been one to try and see the optimism in things  
>"I'll keep in contact as much as I can, if you...still want to deal with me."  
>Keep in contact?  
>But you don't want to leave her at all, or ever again  
>"What? Anon, you don't need to do this to make me feel better. You should go and be with...human girls again."  
>Is she trying to get rid of you?  
>"No! No, I don't mean it like that. But, do you really want to spend your life with something like me?"  
>She's not a "something"  
>She's a beautiful girl  
>And now she looks as though she just won the lottery  
>Disbelief, but with growing elation  
>The doctor and suits return, carrying several folders and papers  
>They say what Corrigan did, just with more words  
>She's going to be sent to a special haven for the recovered patients, the transformed animal people  
>The fallout of the terrorist attack has already made its circuits in the tabloids, and a stigma of these "beast people" is already spreading worse than any biological outbreak  
>The world isn't ready for them, not yet  
>But you've already accepted the one who matters into your heart  
>You ask them if there's any way you can be with your girlfriend  
>She wanted to hear you say it, but there is still surprise in her black eyes  
>"We've made concessions to accept the immediate family and spouses of the patients," the doctor replies, "but we're allowing you to join her in spite of the restrictions, given your role in her rehabilitation. You two will have to be monitored with frequent checkups to make sure the patient is fully rehabilitated."  
>You're a little angry to hear Corrigan treated like the test subject they've seen her as for the past several weeks  
>Those poindexters can go fuck themselves  
>You already have what you wanted the most

>Corrigan tries to talk you out of following her, even during the plane trip to the haven  
>You tell her unless SHE doesn't want you around, she's not getting rid of you  
>The manticore keeps trying to kiss you like a human would, forgetting about the fangs obstructing her lips  
>You'll have to help her get used to a few things, but you're looking forward to it  
>The haven itself is a series of personal suites overlooking a breathtaking rainforest  
>There are a few other patients and their families, but you're the only boyfriend who followed along  
>It's a little sad to see the jealously, the pain, and the loneliness in their eyes  
>A family's unconditional love is one thing, but to find someone who wants to be with you after the animal you've become?  
>Well, there are SOME people who'd enjoy that sort of thing  
>You've been reminded you will indeed have to have periodic checkups from a "professional" in the vicinity to monitor Corrigan's condition  
>Waiting for you on the kitchen counter is a note from your assigned physician  
>It's mostly medical jargon and bureaucratic legalese  
>But at the bottom, underneath an incredibly sappy quote about "new beginnings" and whatnot, is a surprising signature  
>From Specks  
>Well, there are far worse choices out there when it comes to having your Cori be subjected to routine examinations  
>But only you can give her the most thorough ones  
>You haven't even finished unpacking your things before throwing yourself on her  
>"A-anon, are you serious about this?"  
>She sounds a little flustered, but mostly just amazed at your affection  
>Doesn't she think your attraction to her is genuine?  
>Corrigan taps her nails together sheepishly  
>"I hoped it was, but a part of me thought you only saw me as a 'cute' thing, like a big kitty with horns and scales."  
>Well, she's that too  
>But she's still your love, no matter what  
>Her lip quivers in happiness  
>Then her face snaps to something a little more seductive  
>"Follow me. There's something in this place I want to try out right away...."  
>She leads you into the bathroom  
>There's a beautiful tiled shower near a window overlooking the treetops of the rainforest below  
>You can't deny you've snuck a few peeks at your girlfriend's exposed parts when she still wore her torn human clothes in the cage, but now she's baring it all just for you  
>With the two of you disrobed, you turn on the water and enter the steamy shower  
>You lather each other up a bit, and it soon becomes difficult to hide your swelling arousal from her  
>"That's what I wanted to see," she purrs mischievously  
>She spins you around and holds you to her chest with a powerful arm  
>You can feel the fleshy nubs of her hardened nipples and the smoothness of her plated underbelly against your back  
>As she keeps you embraced her other paw wanders down and grabs your erection  
>You try to wiggle free; you want BOTH of you to enjoy each other's body  
>"Not yet," she whispers. "You've done so much for me I'll never be able to fully thank you for, so this is the least I can do. Just let me do the work."  
>You turn your head and try to reach her muzzle  
>She giggles  
>"Kisses are fine, I suppose."  
>Her tongue rubs with yours as the two of you lock lips as much as you can  
>Her large, silky paw begins stroking your shaft  
>The touch of your lover is already exhilarating, but those leathery pads and furry digits create a feeling unlike any other  
>She doesn't have to pump so much as just roll her fingers over your cock  
>Your moans are stifled by her hungry mouth  
>You can practically hear the rains falling on the leaves of the forest in your bliss, imagining the two of you deep within the nature waiting outside  
>Her fur is slick, but loses none of its softness  
>While she continues to fondle you with one paw, she's rubbing your chest with the second  
>Her leg wraps around yours, and even her tail seems to coil you two together  
>In just a few short minutes you've grown more intimate than in the entire time you've known Corrigan  
>She tries to make sweet pillow talk as you kiss, but with her still unfamiliar with a feline's jaw she just mumbles adorably  
>You jerk around as your sensitivity increases, and her stroking reflectively gets more intense  
>The feeling is magnified by her keeping you in a tight grapple, as though you're just her plaything  
>Her prey  
>You didn't just help her regain her humanity, but you pulled the beast in her out as well  
>The two sides melding together into one hybrid package  
>And speaking of packages...  
>Your dick is rolled along her fingers a few more times before her paw squeezes it in its entirety  
>The buildup is too much, and your body is wracked by the electricity of your orgasm  
>Your load shoots out onto the tiles and is soon carried off with the draining water  
>A little bit is caught by Corrigan's paw  
>She licks it clean before holding you in both paws  
>Together, the two of you gaze outside to the rainforest, perfectly framed by the window  
>"Thank you, Anon," she says again, nuzzling you  
>Corrigan would need some to get acclimated to her new shape, but she is much more keen to just live as a manticore than return to being human  
>It takes longer to dry her fur after your showers, but on the other hand she often forsakes clothes entirely and prowls around the suite like the graceful predator she is  
>And once she grabs hold of you at night, you're in her arms until sunrise  
>The first day she wakes up beside you, there's no confusion or fear or worry  
>She doesn't consider it all a nightmare, and embraces the creature she's become  
>In fact, she smiles in rapture as though it was always her dream to be this way  
>Maybe not a manticore per se, but an eternal companion to you and being loved for who she is in return


End file.
